2015.08.23 - I'm Not Gay, But My Boyfriend Is
Phone Liam Dunbar says, "Hey! You home.. I uh.. WE need to uh. I mean. Can you come over?" Phone Mason Hewitt says, "Liam, m'man! Yeah, we just got back this morning. Something wrong? I can come right over. What's up?" Phone Liam Dunbar says, "Uh Yeah. I mean Um kinda! Uh... Well. I think so.. I mean.. Uh... Don't tell my parents.. or oh.. " He finally takes a breath, "Just come over? We'll talk then?" Phone Mason Hewitt says, "Okay man, I'm on my way. But you're scaring me Fifteen minutes later, Mason is knocking on the front door, out of breath from running all the way from his house. Liam Dunbar can't run down stairs. It honestly took him this long to get his new outfit on tucked in his hair gelled and the thumbs up from Ethan on Skype. Mom and Dad were at some sort of banquet for the hospital or something. Liam was pretty sure that was code for date night, but it didn't really matter. He has the house to himself and is taking advantage of it. He opened the door after making sure he looked perfect... and tried to look casual... While almost hyper-ventilating. He jammed his feet down on rocks that he had put on the shoes to give him the pain to stay human, and after making sure his shades were perfect too, he opens the door, "Heey!" And totally gives the Fonzee thumbs up. Mason Hewitt is panting for air, eyes bugging wide when he sees Liam all dressed up. "Wha--? Are you going on a date? Why'd you make me run all the way over here if you were on your way out? What the hell, man?" He looks his best friend up and down, brows drawn together. "And what's with this look? Who is she?" Liam Dunbar blinks and woaaaas. "Dude I said come over! I didn't say run!. I just meant like now and not tomorrow or an hour from now. " He smacks his head, "Dangit Ethan, Okay that advice didn't work." HE just sort of stands there then steps back knowing Mason knows he's always invited in , but well blocking the door doesn't help. Mason Hewitt wrinkles his nose in confusion as he steps inside. "Okay, who's Ethan? What's this all about? You sounded weird on the phone, man. And no good news has ever been delivered after the line 'We've gotta talk'. So spill, what's up?" He plunks himself on the couch, making himself right at home, as he always does. Liam Dunbar looks flustered and blushes, damn he has to tell Mason all this shit, and he can't even lay the biggest change on him yet. He walks over and flumps on the couch next to Mason, "UH.. Well Um.. I mean he's Uh." He couldn't get the words or any words to come out in any coherency and his thoughts just sort of exploded. "Well He's um I mean I uh well.. Okay How about, Um I'm ... No nono that doesn't... Uh ... I have a brother?" Oddly the easiest one to deal with was having a brother pop out from nowhere. Mason Hewitt's brows pull together, and it's clear he's trying hard to keep his patience as Liam stutters and stammers away. "So Ethan's your brother?" he asks skeptically. "Oh! Wait till I tell you about this guy I met at the beach. His name's Keahu, can you believe that? And he's drop dead gorgeous! We went snorkling and...." He frowns, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. "Since when do you have a brother? I've know you since kindergarten, Liam. You never mentioned a brother before." Liam Dunbar shakes his head suddenly with impatience "Cool Did you kiss him? Gonna keep in touch?" HE blinks with impatience caught off guard, "No no Ethan's my boyfriend. Grey's My brother.. Well half bro.... Oh shit." And there's the real blush, and he pushes ont he rock in his shoe REAL hard again to keep his eyes from glowing at least. After all all the secrets at once might just kill his best friend. "Oh Grey, that's a nice name," Mason says, nodding. "Half-brother, so he's what, from your father's second marriage? You never talk about your dad, I didn't even think you had any contact with him. How'd you get in touch with him, and how do you know his boyfriend's name is Ethan? Way to go, scoring a gay brother, by the way. If he and Ethan don't work out, you gonna hate me if I hit on him? Because even though Keahu has eyes you could just lose yourself in, there's really not much chance of us ever seeing each other again, except through video chat. Where's your brother live, and when do we get to meet him?" Liam Dunbar gets even more crimson, well atleast Mason's not mad.. Oh hell he heard wrong, and while he's pondering that his mouth answers without even thinking, "Oh he's living at Ethan's place right now." Crap great, " I mean Uh yes I'd be annoyed. No I uh mean that Um he's not gay, Well I don't think so. He was totally hitting on a Girl when we took him clothes shopping." He shake shis head nothing is coming out right! "And skype can be really fun the right outfit the right angel it can be almost as good as real life!" Wait where did that come from shit. Mason Hewitt holds up his hands, sitting back again. "Wait, slow down, Liam. You're not making any sense at all. First, your brother lives with his boyfriend, except he's not gay? So he's bi then? And I guess it's pretty serious, if they're living together. So okay, no hitting on your brother, not a problem. Where do they live? I mean, did you go out to visit them, or are they in a town closeby? And how did Ethan react to him hitting on a girl while you were shopping?" Liam Dunbar gives Mason that look that 'Please help me look' that he usually gives when he needs a translator... but well apparently he's being even more Liam than usual. Well Liam has changed and Mason hasn't read the manual yet. Another jamming down on that rock another deep breath. Okay about 50 Deep breaths. "Um ...Ethan's.... My... boyfrined ... not... Grey's. And Um he's... living... there until... we... can.. find... a way to get My parents to adopt him." He each word was a puncuated by a deep breath atleast for a while then he started rambling again, "And Ethan and I kinda pushed them together, well mostly Ethan. I kinda got cotton candy all over my pants so I had to take them off and Ethan had to buy me this cool outfit oh yeah Ethan's kinda loaded!" Mason Hewitt blinks twice. Stares for a long time. Blinks again. "Back up. Just back up to the part where Ethan's your boyfriend. Your boyfriend? Since when do you have boyfriends?" He jumps up from the couch, tossing his hands in the air. "Liam Dunbar, are you coming out of the closet to me? Your best friend since we were snot-nosed brats in Miss Jergenson's kindergarten class? Why am I only now hearing about this?" He starts pacing around the living room, chattering more to himself than to Liam now. "I knew it, I just knew it. When we were thirteen, and was so nervous about coming out, and you got this look on your face. I shoulda known it then. You're bi, aren't you?" He spins back to face Liam. "And you never told me?" Liam Dunbar is crimson and is fiddling with his phone looking for a good picture to show Mason. There we go Ethan in his leather jacket. That's good right? He doesn't notice that as he's handing it over his finger scrolls the picture to the next picture... One where Ethan is wearing less... A lot less actually. "I don't know man. I mean I didn't think I was honest. I'm still well... I .. I think I'm starting to notice other guys too... Like where my brain used to go. Wow Mason would love him. Now I'm starting to go he's kinda cute... But Really This hunk decided he liked me and kept well... Coming after me till I said yes... " That's when he shows Mason the picture... though not the one he'd meant to. Mason Hewitt is trying hard to scowl and be angry, but he just can't manage it. Liam is bi! Mason wants to just grab him in a hug and welcome him to the fold. But before he can do that, there's that photo of Ethan. Wearing next to nothing and flexing all those muscles, and Mason's jaw just drops. He stares at the photo for a moment, then snatches the phone from Liam's hand, bringing it closer to his face for a better look. "This is your boyfriend? NO WAY! Liam, man, this guy is seriously hot!" He taps the screen, scolling to the next photo, and there's Ethan facedown on the bed, showing off those fabulous glutes. "Holy sh-- Ohmigod, Liam! That ass is fine! Finer'n fine! How did you score this major piece of manmeat? And why didn't you call me the minute you met him?" He taps again, but that's the last of Ethan's undressed pics. The rest are little candids Liam snapped around the house, Ethan stopping whatever he's doing to pose. "Goddam, Liam. Have you guys...." Mason finally lifts his eyes, looking into his best friend's blushing fast. "Oh. My. God. You did! You're not a virgin anymore, are you?" Liam Dunbar bursts out laughing and suddenly all the pressure is off, well other than the embarrassment, and a certain problem that happened especially when Mason saw those pictures well when Liam which ones he was looking at and saw them himself. Luckily he didn't keep the ''GOOD ''ones on his phone. "I uh No.. well Somewhat? I mean not everything! Dude we are sooo not having this convo. Nope Nadda... And.. I thought you'd be pissed. You hit on all the hot guys, and i stand there awkwardly... And I try to hit on a girl and fall on my face.... Then suddenly I have a hot rich boyfriend... Downside. He's in Washington most weeks. There's sort of an academy up there. I'm actually supposed to go up there next week for anger management shit. Though Uh my parents don't know... And Uh. IF I keep it that way it makes it a lot easier to sneak out when he is home." He kinda just blurts everything out though he's much much more relaxed now. Mason Hewitt can't stand it anymore, grapping Liam and hugging the stuffing out of him. "I'm just so proud of you! But also pissed." He steps back, putting his angry face on again. "How dare you score a super hot, muscle freak boyfriend before me? That is so unfair! I'll hate you till your dying day." Then he drops onto the couch, pulling Liam down next to him again. "And don't even think you're not going to tell me every little detail. I told you about my first kiss with Ryan Doyle, didn't I? And that time at summer camp, when Will Dixon let me feel him up over his bathing suit, remember? So dish! I wanna know everything you've done with this Ethan guy, so I can live vicariously through your new gay exploits."